


Before the Last Stroke of Midnight

by AngieOwlie



Series: Banana Fish - Fairy Tale Retellings [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys In Love, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Cinderella, Manga & Anime, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: A retelling of Cinderella, taking place in a faraway land called Pumpkingdom.Young Aslan is devastated after his brother dies. Forced to become a slave in his own house, he must put up with the teasings of his cousins and obey his uncle's every command. One fateful day, an invitation from the castle arrives on his doorstep. With the help of his Fairy Godbro, (and perhaps a little magic), Aslan will need more than a pair of sparkly shoes if he wants to break free of his uncle's grasp, and maybe even win the heart of the gentle and kind (and dashingly cute!) Prince Eiji.Or,Aslan is Cinderella, Eiji is the Prince, Shorter is Fairy Godbro, and Golzine is still evil.**thank you so much everyone for all your support, and for reading this little fic until the very end~!ヾ(´͈ ᵕ `͈)





	1. Once upon a time...

Our story begins, as most stories do, with four little words,  
  
_Once upon a time..._  


* * *

  
Once upon a time in a land called Pumpkingdom, there lived a boy named Aslan.  
  
Aslan was a handsome and clever boy. He had long golden hair that framed his chubby little cheeks, and jade-green eyes that sparkled like gems from a dwarf’s secret mine. At the age of seven, he could already solve the hardest math questions that stumped even the smartest of adults, and recite all nine of JD Salinger’s short stories by heart. His parents died when he was just a baby, so he was brought up lovingly by his older brother Griffin, whom everyone called Griff.  
  
Griff was ten years older than Aslan, and although they had a huge age gap, everyone in the village would describe the two as “inseparable”, like icing on cake. The two could often be found playing catch in the meadow near their house—Griff throwing and Aslan...well, missing more than catching, but they managed to always have fun nonetheless.  
  
At the end of everyday, when all the birds were asleep and the whole world was quiet, Griff would tuck Aslan in bed, pull up his blanket, and kiss him goodnight. And every night in bed, Aslan would sleep with an angelic little smile on his face, for he couldn’t be any happier than he already was, playing and laughing with Griff every single day, in a world that was colourful and warm...and full of love.  
  
That is, until everything changed on Griff’s twentieth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic came to me while I did a writing sprint one evening after dinner. I wanted to try writing in a fairy tale style, so here it is! Hopefully I'm doing the genre justice XD
> 
> Anyway, chapter 2 will update within a week so please look forward to that! (I promise it'll be longer~)
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)! I love chatting (and crying) about Banana Fish :'D


	2. Chapter 2

Now, in the land of Pumpkingdom, when a lad turned twenty he was required to enlist in the army and serve his country. Nobody knew how this tradition started, and nobody questioned it, because when society tells you to do something, it must be correct.  
  
The day Griff turned twenty was the day he became a soldier for his country...and left his brother forever.  
  


* * *

  
The day before it all changed, everything around the house went about as usual. Rising before Aslan, Griff got up, changed his clothes, and went to make breakfast. An hour later, Aslan made his way downstairs, as usual, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, but brightened upon seeing the kitchen table ladened with juice, bread, and his absolute favourite: avocado shrimp salad.  
  
Sitting at the table and eating while chatting, the two brothers started off the day with jokes and laughter, and everything went about as usual. The only difference was, this would be the last time in which they would ever experience a day like this, just the two of them, ever again.

*     *     *     *     *

That night when Griff tucked Aslan in bed, he noticed the boy was strangely quiet, not at all his usual talkative self. Even the sparkle in his eyes dimmed. “What’s wrong, Aslan?” Griff asked gently.  
  
A pause. Then a voice so quiet Griff almost didn’t hear, “I-I don’t want you to go...”  
  
“Oh, Aslan...Come here.” Griff scooched onto the bed next to his brother. “We talked about this before, remember? A year will pass in no time!”  
  
Silence. Griff continued, “Besides, Uncle Dino’s sons are about your age! I’m sure you’ll all get along fine. You can even play catch in the meadow with them.”  
  
Aslan remained quiet, eyes casted down. He looked deep in thought, or perhaps was trying very hard to hold back tears. _Please Aslan...don’t make this any harder,_ Griff begged silently. He was about to suggest there were also plenty of books around the house for them to read when—  
  
“But I don’t want to play with Arthur and Yue...I want to play with _you_ , Griff.” A tear slid down Aslan’s chubby cheek. “And...Uncle Dino doesn’t even like me. He just smiles and stares at me without blinking. It’s really creepy, like an alligator!”  
  
Griff laughed, a gentle little sound that broke the tension hanging over them. And gentle it was, for it would remain in Aslan’s memory for years to come and help him on days when all hope seemed lost, and he wanted to give up on life. “Oh Aslan, you know that’s just the way he acts, he’s not actually a _bad_ person. And it’s very generous of him to be willing to travel all the way over here and watch over you, so it’s the least we could do to—”  
  
“—make them feel welcome. I know, I know.” Aslan crossed his arms. “But I still think he’s creepy!”  
  
Griff laughed again, shaking his head in defeat. “Oh Aslan, what am I going to do with you?” He put his arms around the small boy and pulled him close. “But you know, even though I’ll be far away, you’ll always be on my mind and I’ll never forget you.”  
  
Aslan lit up. The sparkle had returned. “Really? You really mean that, Griff?” His face broke into a smile.  
  
_Ah, there’s the Aslan I know._ He placed a kiss on top of the boy’s golden hair. “Of course. Never forget that my soul is always with you.”

*     *     *     *     *

That night the brothers slept holding hands, the larger of the two wrapped protectively around the smaller one. That night Aslan slept with a smile on his face, but it would be many long and painful years before it appeared once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Lemme know what you think~
> 
> Chapter 3 will update within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> And feel free to come say hello on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)! I love chatting (and crying) about Banana Fish XD


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Aslan woke earlier than usual. Anxiety prevented him from getting much sleep.  
  
After getting dressed, he went downstairs to find Griff already in the kitchen. Upon seeing Aslan, a sad smile formed on his face. Aslan mirrored back, those jade-green gems dimmed once again. They sat down to eat. No words were exchanged, for they were afraid that breaking the silence would mean breaking the concrete walls they had carefully built leading up to this day, walls meant to keep tears from pouring.  
  
Just as they were finishing, the sound of a carriage drew near. Quick as a flash, the brothers cleared the table and straightened up the kitchen as best they could. Aslan was swallowing his last bite when the doorbell rang.  
  
“We’re coming!” shouted Griff. He gave Aslan a reassuring pat, then hurried towards the door, brown hair flopping after him. And for as long as Aslan shall live, he would never forget the moment he almost reached out and grabbed his brother’s hand. He wanted to stop him from opening their world—their own special little world that, for so long, belonged only to the two of them. But he hesitated, and it opened.  
  
“Hello!” said Griff, hand on the door and smile on his face. “Sorry about the wait, we were just cleaning up! Won’t you come in and— ah, ok.” Three large travel bags were dumped one by one into his arms. While he stood in the doorway fumbling to regain balance, three figures walked past him and into their new home.  
  
It’s been five years since they last saw one another, and the first thing that came to Aslan’s mind was that none of them had changed much. Arthur was still a head taller than him, wild hair shooting up like untamed flames, adding to his intimidating height. His eyes, devilish as ever, were currently scanning the living room’s furniture with disdain. Yue, on the other hand, was still small and skinny. With skin fair as snow and long black hair that pooled down his back like spilled ink, Aslan thought he resembled a porcelain doll—except this doll was mean and enjoyed tattle tailing on him.  
  
But all that paled in comparison to their father. Bald as an egg with eyes colder than ice and a moustache that screamed pedophillia, Dino Golzine was the type of person that parents warned children not to take candy bars from. It’s been said that he only ever smiled when seeing something he greatly desires, which was why it felt rather unsettling for Aslan when he realized a pair of unblinking eyes were fixated on him, and a creepy smile, not unlike an alligator’s, had spread on his uncle’s face.  
  
“Hello, my child.” He took a step forward. “We’re going to have a splendid time together while your brother’s away, won’t we?”  
  
Fear washed over Aslan, the type that lingered even after waking up from a nightmare. He ran behind Griff for protection.  
  
“Look, Yue. Little blonde baby’s about to cry.”  
  
“Hush, brother, you don’t want him to hear, although I do think we’ll be seeing a lot of that soon, now that he’s going to be left _all alone._ ” They sniggered.  
  
Aslan longed to stick out his tongue and remind them that Yue was actually the baby of the group. But he held back, for Griff’s sake, and clenched his teeth shut till they began to hurt.  
  
“Now now, children,” their father drawled. “We mustn’t be rude. We’re here to watch over and take care of little Aslan.”  
  
“Ah, about that...Thank you for agreeing, Uncle Dino.” Having finally set down the bags, Griff straightened up, beaming. “Aslan’s a good boy, he won’t be any trouble at all.”  
  
“Yes, I’m quite sure he won’t.” His cold smile sent ice cubes down Aslan’s back. Not for the first time did he wish with all his heart that Griff didn’t have to leave. Who would tell him jokes and play catch in the meadow? And make his favourite salad and read him stories and tuck him in? Definitely not Uncle Dino. And even if he offered, Aslan wouldn’t want him near his bed. And he doubted that Arthur and Yue would play catch fairly. Arthur was more likely to use him as a target for the ball while Yue made up lies about Aslan hitting _him_ with the ball.  
  
He sighed. He was just going to have to put up with them for a year. Of misery. And teasing.  
  
As if reading his mind, Griff gently knelt down until they were at eye level. “Three hundred and sixty five days. No more, no less. Promise me you’ll be a good boy, alright Aslan?” He smiled encouragingly.  
  
Oh...how could Aslan possibly throw a tantrum and ask him to stay at a time like this? He simply nodded, then flung his arms around Griff and held on like a lifeline, scared of letting go and drifting away. “Please be careful,” he whispered, face buried one last time in the familiar scent of cotton and grass.  
  
“Always.” And he hugged back tightly.  
  
Later in life, whenever Aslan thought back to this day, he would always remember it as a hazy blur of events, almost as if he chose to remember only certain scenes. What he remembered most of all...was Griff leaving their house, bag in hand, as he walked farther and farther down the lane until, at last, he turned to wave a final goodbye. And Aslan mirrored back, waving and waving and waving until, finally, those floppy brown hair disappeared from sight...and only then did he allow the concrete walls to come crumbling down.  
  
The wait for three hundred and sixty five dreadful days...had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I think I rewrote that last paragraph at least 10 times in order to make it flow well OTL hahaha...
> 
> Anyway, chapter 4 will update within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> And feel free to come say hello on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)! I love chatting (and crying) about Banana Fish :')


	4. Chapter 4

Days turned into weeks. Weeks stretched into months. And seasons came and left.  
  
During that time, Aslan spent his days lost in books about magic and time travel and adventure, and an oddly peculiar tale about a leopard climbing to its fate atop of a cold, snowy mountain.  
  
For the most part his uncle left him alone, and, except for the occasional alligator grin, stayed locked up in the study doing who knows what, of which Aslan was grateful for. But on the other hand, he had to put up with Arthur and Yue’s constant bullying. One time, Arthur wouldn’t stop chasing him around the house with a wooden toy knife. Annoyed and a little frightened, Aslan hid behind a door and waited. Just as Arthur came running by, Aslan stuck out his foot and—  
  
_CRASH!_  
  
While Arthur lay stunned with his head against the wall, Aslan seized the knife from his hand. “Please...Arthur...stop chasing me, ok?” He clutched the knife against his chest. “I’ll- I’ll let you have it, if you really like it that much...but please just—”  
  
“Aslan!! How could you?”  
  
He whipped around, knife still in hand. There, standing by the door with a hand covering his mouth, was Yue.  
  
“Brother only wanted to play a game with you, and _this_ is how you treat him?”  
  
“N-no! Yue! Listen, I—”  
  
“I’m telling fa—ther!” And he singsonged downstairs to the study.  
  
Aslan sighed. It was pointless to try and reason with his uncle, he disliked Aslan just as much as his sons. Defeated, he made his way to his room and, not for the first time since they moved in, went to bed without dinner that night.

*     *     *     *     *

Winter melted into spring, and spring blossomed into summer. Daisies covered the meadow as butterflies decorated the air. But Aslan wouldn’t know that, for it’s been many, many months since he played in the meadow...  
  
His eleventh birthday came and went. There was no party, no cake...and no Griff. But Aslan didn’t care. All he wanted was for time to speed up so he could have his brother back, and life would return to the way it was before when it was just the two of them in their own special little world.  
  
Except the universe...had a different plan for them.  
  


* * *

  
At long last, the brisk autumn air returned and the wait for three hundred and sixty five days was finally over.  
  
On the morning of Griff’s return, Aslan could hardly contain the overwhelming excitement that made his chest tighten with anticipation. Not even his cousins’ usual teasings bothered him in the slightest. He ate very little of his breakfast, and spent all morning peering through the window, trying to catch the first glimpse of floppy brown hair.  
  
By mid-afternoon there was still no sign of Griff. Aslan’s lunch lay cold and untouched on the kitchen table. He wondered if perhaps he had gotten the date wrong, but then reminded himself of the hundreds of tally marks he had carefully counted in his notebook the night before, and went back to looking out the window.  
  
Hours later, the moon appeared as stars scattered throughout the sky. Aslan’s stomach growled in protest. He was just about to go find his notebook when, at long last, a figure appeared trudging up the lane. The moonlight wasn’t bright enough, but from what Aslan could see, that height and build looked exactly like...  
  
Flinging open the door, he leaped outside and ran. “Griff! Griff!” His heart was drumming wildly. “Oh, how I missed you! I’ve been waiting all day and I thought I had the date mixed up!” _Only a few more steps..._ “But now you’re here and—”  
  
He stopped. Now that the light from the house had spilled from the door and into the lane, he could clearly see that the man was actually taller and broader...and his hair was short, not at all floppy. And instead of grinning, the man looked...sad. Oddly enough, he didn’t seem at all surprised that a small boy had run up to him. “Are you...Aslan?” His voice was deep.  
  
Aslan blinked, then slowly nodded.  
  
The man’s eyes darted back and forth, as if unsure of what to say next. He swallowed, “The name’s Max. Could...could I come in for a moment? I— It’s about Griffin.”  
  
A second ago, Aslan was confused by the man’s sudden appearance. But now, hearing him mention Griff, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as he started to ask if Griff would return today—  
  
“Of course. Please, have a seat.” Aslan spun around. Lingering by the door was his uncle, who waved a hand and indicated for Max to come inside. He must’ve overheard everything.  
  
“Ah— Thank you, sir.” And he stepped into the house. While they headed towards the living room, Aslan quickly shut the door and followed them. Sitting in an armchair with his leg crossed, his uncle looked slightly bored. And perched on the edge of a long couch, Max looked uncomfortable at being inside the house of some strangers he had just met. Aslan took the only spot available, and sat down next to him.  
  
Silence. And silence. And they waited.  
  
Their guest, perhaps nervous at being in the spotlight, took a deep, long breath.  
  
Then he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for waiting! Hope the cliffhanger isn't too...cliffhangey... I thought about combining this chapter with the next one but felt that it would end up being too long, so apologies for ending this chapter right before Max begins his tale~ xD
> 
> Anyway chapter 5 will update within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)! Promise I won't yell too much about Banana Fish :'3


	5. Chapter 5

“We met on the first day,” he began. “Griffin and I were assigned to the same unit, and were also bunkmates. With nothing to do each night after lights out, we began sharing stories of ourselves to pass time. We talked about anything and everything. I told him about my fiancée Jessica, while he told me about his younger brother waiting at home. Gradually, we learned more about each other and I took a liking to him. Griffin felt the same. We quickly became friends, and watched out for one another in the army.” He paused. “But one night, with only a month left until the year was up, we were walking back to camp after finishing the day’s practice when the sound of gunshots echoed in the air. Out of nowhere, bullets flew around us.” Another pause, yet this time his voice shook. “We- we were attacked by three assailants, and while I was fumbling for my pistol, Griffin already brought down two with his. He must’ve realized I was defenceless, for he yelled at me to duck out of the way from the remaining assailant. Griffin fired immediately, a clean shot through the head, but during the split second he told me to move, the assailant also fired back...” He swallowed. “And next thing I knew, Griffin was...” He trailed off, eyes looking down.  
  
“And then?” Aslan pressed. “What happened to Griff?”  
  
Ever so slowly, Max raised his head and whispered, “Griffin...was dead.”  
  
Aslan blinked. If this was Max’s idea of a joke, it wasn’t funny at all. “Wh-what are you saying? Griff...he’s coming back, isn’t he?” _He had to!_  
  
Max sighed. “I’m truly sorry, Aslan. I had hoped I wouldn’t be the one telling you this, but Griffin...he’s gone. Forever.”  
  
It was as if all the air rushed out of his small body. He forgot how to breathe. Didn’t even speak, _couldn’t_ even speak. Didn’t notice when Max stood up, eyes glistening. Didn’t hear a word of what his uncle said as he led Max out of the house. Didn’t hear the door shut till he came back and stood in front of Aslan.  
  
“Listen, boy.” His voice was cold. “Griffin’s death was tragic, but it doesn’t change the fact that he left no will in his name.”  
  
Still as a doll, Aslan remained motionless and expressionless.  
  
“Which means, the house and everything in it goes to the next of kin. And since I am your only living relative, everything belongs to me now, even _you_.”  
  
At these words, Aslan finally lifted his head. He found that, instead of looking grief-stricken, his uncle looked...triumphant. The alligator smiled had returned.  
  
“Do you understand? I own you, boy. You, this house, and everything the two of you once shared, they all belong to me now.” He smiled wickedly. “And the first thing I want to change, is have you move into the attic.”  
  
Aslan gasped. “The attic? But- but why? Can’t I still live in my room—”  
  
_SLAP!_  
  
Never in his life has anyone ever treated him with such cruelty. Pressing his palm against his cheek, Aslan blinked back tears.  
  
“I gave you an order, and you will obey. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
The throbbing in his cheek made it hard for him to concentrate; his breath came in short gasps.  
  
A hand suddenly fisted his hair, yanking down and forcing him to look up into cold, grey eyes. “I said, do I make myself _clear?_ ”  
  
“Y-yes, Uncle Dino...” Tears threatened to spill as the pain from his head added to the pain in his cheek.  
  
The first released its grip. “Go, _now._ ”  
  
Aslan wasted no time in running out the room. He almost bumped into Arthur and Yue, who were eavesdropping nearby. As he made his way upstairs, he faintly heard a voice call, “Boys, come in. There is much we need to discuss...”

*     *     *     *     *

It took only one trip to move his belongings into the attic.  
  
Aslan had all his clothing and books packed into a sack, and was dragging it up the spiralling staircase to his new room. While he was doing so, Arthur and Yue decided it would be a good idea if they stood watching from the foot of the stairs.  
  
“Have fun sleeping among dust, little blonde baby.”  
  
“Soon you won’t be so blonde and pretty anymore!”  
  
“And since you’ll be among the cinders from that crumbling old fireplace, it would only be fitting to call you by a more suitable name, wouldn’t you agree, Yue?”  
  
“Oh yes, brother! Let’s see...how about...‘Ash’?”  
  
“Why, it’s perfect! Short, simple, and _dirty_. Much better than that mouthful ‘Aslan’.” And they cackled horribly at their own joke.  
  
As soon as he reached the attic, Aslan shut the door and dove onto the only piece of furniture in the room, sending puffs of dust floating in every direction. The bed creaked under his weight and the springs went _boing!_ in complaint. The pillow, albeit dirty, was soft under his face. Exhausted from all that’s happened, and, hearing Max’s voice ringing once more in his ears, the boy finally broke down. Quietly at first, then louder and louder—his cries echoing through the room, his cheek throbbing red, his chest heaving with every breath that shuddered through his body.  
  
That night, Aslan lost more than just his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh thanks for waiting, everyone!  
> I was supposed to post this yesterday but...lately I've been feeling self-conscious about my writing and having a hard time making sentences flow nicely, so that's why I was a little behind with the upload...but I'm trying to let go of perfection and just write and have fun~ ( ･᷄ω ･᷅);;;
> 
> Anyway chapter 6 will be up within a week (promise I won't take too long!) and as always, thank you for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Hope this chapter wasn't too angsty, cuz the next one about Aslan's new life damn well will be... (╥_╥)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Without spoiling too much, just wanted to give a heads up that this chapter takes a bit of a dark turn and contains implied mature subject matter related to _Banana Fish_. Please read with discretion!

Alone in a world without anyone that cared for him, Ash began a life of slavery in his own house.  
  
Waking up at the crack of dawn, he would spend each day cooking, cleaning, and running errands for his uncle. His cousins showed no compassion, and worked together with their father to come up with ways to work Ash down to the bones. But despite all this, there is one thing Ash dreaded most of all each day.  
  
He dreaded nighttime.  
  
Not because he had to return to his cold and isolated room up in the attic, but because of the people who come for him. Because you see, over the years, his uncle turned the once warm and loving home into a living nightmare straight from the depths of hell.  
  
He turned it into a brothel.  
  
And although his sons later joined this line of work, it was always “the blonde one with jade-green eyes” that the customers asked for. They paid his uncle handsomely, in exchange for a night with him. Drunk with desire, they use him over and over for their own selfish needs, forgetting that he, too, is someone who feels, and hurts, and cries.  
  
The morning after his first time, he lost consciousness and was taken ill. That was a month after Max’s visit.  
  
The morning after his second time, he laid tangled in the sheets, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering why the man had planted kisses on his body while also hurting him all night long.  
  
The morning after his third time, tears finally trickled down as he asked himself why...why... _why?_ The questions refused to be answered, and they haunted him night after night after night.  
  
One time, he almost managed to run away.  
  
After making sure everyone had gone to bed, he tiptoed downstairs and slipped out the house. The midnight air was cold against his skin as he ran for his life towards the village church. Panting with sweat and nearing exhaustion, his fist closed in for a knock on the door when, out of nowhere, a hand came up from behind and slapped over his mouth. Along came the bitter smell of opium.  
  
“Well, well, well. Dino ’as right, he said ya try an’ ’scape to the church!”  
  
A chill spread through Ash as he recognized, with horror, the familiar drunken slur. It was Marvin, the brothel’s most frequent customer and his uncle’s right-hand man. Ash hated him. The man came to the brothel several times a week, and treated Ash as nothing more than a toy.  
  
“Le’s go, sh’ll we? A church ain’t no place for a dirty whore like ya!” And he dragged the sobbing child back to the devil.  
  
After that, Ash never ran away again.

* * *

Six years passed.  
  
During that time, Ash grew into a beautiful young man. His golden hair now ran down his neck in long, thin locks, and he grew taller and more attractive, enchanting all who laid eyes on him. And yet, over the years, he became a shell of himself. Charismatic but cold, he was no longer the same little boy who looked at the world with wonder and curiosity. He still flashed his charming smile, though, for if he didn’t, customers would fuss about having spent an unsatisfying night, and unhappy customers meant punishment for Ash.  
  
His uncle, though busy with running the brothel, would often times reserve Ash for himself. Those were the nights when Ash blocked out the world and saw only smiling eyes and floppy hair. Those were the nights when he replayed a gentle voice calling his name—his real name—until he forgot the pain in his body...and the pain in his soul.  
  
But sometimes, when the night’s work was done and he was still wide awake, he would return to the attic and settle in bed with a book. Lost in the pages of a good story, those were the nights when Ash became Aslan once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ I hope this chapter wasn't too dreadful >< While I did enjoy writing it, I also HATED writing it. I felt awful for putting Ash through so much pain, and I never wanna include Golzine in another fic ever again..!! *shudders*
> 
> The next few chapters will definitely be happier though! A couple familiar faces show up so please look forward to that ^^ And ohh!! Next week's chapter has one of my all-time favourite scenes! We finally get a peek at what goes on inside the castle...and meet a certain prince (＾∇＾)
> 
> Anyway! Chapter 7 will update within a week, and as always, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> And feel free to come say hello on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Eijisthetic for always encouraging me to try my best!  
> Y'all should check out her [ soulmates story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic)! It's very cute and sweet ♡

During those six years, the land of Pumpkingdom continued to prosper. The King and Queen ruled with love and kindness, and were fair and just. But alas, the sun was setting for them, and in time, their son and heir to the throne would take his rightful place...

* * *

It was a warm summer morning.  
  
Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, birds chirped happily without a care in the world, and villagers were busy preparing for another bustling day of work. Everything was going about as usual. And yet, on this fine morning, an argument was happening at the castle.  
  
The doors to the royal library flung open as a young man with raven-black hair stormed inside. “I can’t believe you did this without telling me!”  
  
“Your Highness, please!” An older man struggled to keep up from behind. “If you would just allow me to explain—”  
  
“What good would that do? The invitations have already been sent out!”  
  
“Yes, but—”  
  
“And the ball is taking place in a matter of three days, is it not?”  
  
“Yes, but that’s because—”  
  
The young man flopped into a chair, defeated. “Ibe, I know you mean well, but couldn’t you have told me _before_ inviting all of Pumpkingdom?” He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
“O-of course. I do apologize, Your Highness.” The man called Ibe looked genuinely sorry. “But you must understand, I was only concerned with your health..! Ever since Your Highness sustained that leg injury from horseback riding, you seemed to have become more reserved and withdrawn. I thought, why not host a lively ball! That would surely cheer you up.”  
  
The young man sighed again. “You know I appreciate your concern, but honestly—three days? That’s an awfully short amount of time to prepare myself for the guests!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be fine, Your Highness. If you don’t feel like talking to anyone in particular, all you have to do is smile and bow, and I’ll lead them away.”  
  
The young man was silent; he appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
Ibe cleared his throat. This time his tone was gentle, “Your Highness...Eiji...As the Grand Duke, I have looked after you since you were a baby. And throughout these nineteen years, that baby (however much I wished wouldn’t grow up) has become a strong, independent young man. And one day soon, he shall take his rightful place as King of Pumpkingdom.” He paused. “I know you hate thinking about the future...but sometimes we must make sacrifices and uphold our duty.”  
  
Silence.  
  
And then very quietly—  
  
“I understand.” Elbow propped on the wooden table, Eiji rested his head against his hand. “It’s just...this day has come so quickly. There’s still so much I haven’t learned about ruling a kingdom...or making trades...or providing for the people...”  
  
“My boy, all that will fall into place when the time is right, you’ll see.”  
  
Eiji smiled weakly, nodding. “You’re right, Ibe. Thank you.”  
  
Ibe smiled back. “Of course, Your Highness. Now, about that ball! I’ve scheduled a meeting with the Royal Tailor later this afternoon, and he is most eager to assist us!”  
  
“Wh-why?”  
  
“Why? To make you look eye-catching at the ball, of course.”  
  
“To make me _what?_ ”  
  
Ibe chuckled. “Why do you think only eligible bachelors were invited? It’s so that you may choose any one of them to become your Royal Advisor when you ascend the throne. And who knows,” he grinned, one eyebrow slightly raised, “you might even meet _the one._ ”  
  
“Ibe—!”

*     *     *     *     *

The invitation arrived just after lunch.  
  
Ash was busy clearing the table while trying to ignore his cousin’s recount of last night’s customer.  
  
“He was big, _comfortably_ big, but gentle at the same time~” Yue sighed dreamily.  
  
“Oh? And did you happen to remember anything _else_ about him?” Ash rolled his eyes as he stacked the plates.  
  
“Hmm, now that you mentioned it...I think his name was Blanca. I mean, he made me say it every time he thrusted deeper into my—”  
  
_DING—DONG—!_  
  
Grateful to leave behind Yue and his enamouring, Ash dropped the plates into the sink and hurried towards the front door. Wiping his hands on his worn out trousers, he prayed it wasn’t Marvin behind that door. The old fart sometimes liked to show up during the daytime.  
  
Taking a breath, Ash opened up...and found an envelope shoved into his face.  
  
“Royal Messenger Soo Ling here! Presenting an invitation from the castle!” A short boy with an even shorter haircut stood before him.  
  
Ash took the envelope from his outstretched arm. “The castle?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, sir! And my, a beauty like you is _sure_ to catch the eye of the Prince!” With a wink, he turned and headed towards a waiting carriage. “Good day to you!” he called back.  
  
Intrigued, Ash shut the door and tore open the envelope. He found a card written in gold lettering. This is what he read:

  
You Are Cordially Invited To Attend

  
~His Royal Highness Prince Eiji’s Ball~

  
For Eligible Bachelors

  
Of Pumpkingdom

  
  
_A ball, huh?_ He flipped the card over. _And in thr_ _ee days...Well well, let’s see what the old man has to say_ _..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh thank you for waiting, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing because, well, Prince Eiji!! (And Yue's scene is one of my absolute favourites XD)
> 
> Also! Next chapter will be up earlier than usual~  
> A dear friend of mine is moving abroad for a year, so we're going to spend some time on our last weekend together :') So rather than push back and upload the next chapter on Monday, I thought I'd upload it earlier for you guys ^^
> 
> And so, chapter 8 will be up on Friday or early Saturday, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> And like always, here's my [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku) *^^*


	8. Chapter 8

“Come in.”  
  
Pushing open the door to the study, Ash walked right up to the desk and dropped the card and envelope.  
  
“This came from the castle, it's an invitation for—”  
  
_SLAP!_  
  
Ash laughed, completely unfazed, as the sting began to spread across his reddened cheek. “Having a good day, uncle?”  
  
“You know better than to make decisions on your own,” Dino said calmly, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
Ash shrugged. “It wasn’t addressed to anyone in particular; I thought perhaps you could make an exception, seeing as how it’s not everyday we receive invitations from the castle.”  
  
His uncle glared at him, then picked up the card. “A ball for the Prince...” he said slowly, “and in three days, too.” His eyes narrowed calculatingly. “Hmm, that leaves me plenty of time to prepare...”  
  
Ash rolled his eyes, a habit he unintentionally formed over the years from listening to his uncle and cousins. “Prepare for what?”  
  
His uncle chuckled quietly. Ash had to contain himself from leaping over the desk and ripping off that disgusting moustache. “My boy, you didn’t think I’d simply attend a ball for the Prince, now, did you? I thought I raised you better than that.”  
  
“You flatter yourself, old man.”  
  
“Watch it, boy, or I might just invite Marvin here for the night. From what I’ve heard, he’s really quite good at leaving _impressions_ , isn’t he?”  
  
Ash clenched his jaw. Satisfied, his uncle continued, “The ball would be the perfect opportunity to expand our business” (he emphasized _our_ with a horrible smile) “as I have no doubt that high-ranking officials from all over the land would be present on that night. I have full confidence they wouldn’t miss out on a chance to take up our service, and use it for satisfying...their needs,” he finished, looking pleased with himself. Ash remained silent. “I’ll be taking along Arthur and Yue, to provide them with a sample of what they can expect from us.”  
  
“And what about me? I thought _I_ was the popular choice among dried-up old men.”  
  
“ _You_ will stay here on the night of the ball. A high-paying customer has asked for “the blonde one with jade-green eyes”, so I expect you to entertain him well.”  
  
Ash smirked, “Anything you say, old man. I have no interest in attending a ball for some Prince, anyways.” Sensing that the conversation had come to an end, he turned to leave...and heard the sound of feet shuffling on the floor, and before he knew it, a hand was on his wounded cheek.  
  
He froze.  
  
“Ash, my sweetheart, you know I didn’t mean to hurt you.” A hand snaked around his waist. “You’re my precious kitten, my prize, and everything I do...I do for you.” And with that, the unmistakable feel of lips pressed against his cheek.  
  
Ash closed his eyes. As soon as he did, a head of floppy hair and a pair of kind eyes appeared. Throughout the years, the smiling young man acted like a guardian angel to Ash, and always comforted him during his time of need.  
  
By the time Ash returned to the kitchen, he was close to vomiting. But like all the times before, he forced himself to swallow it down. From a distance, he heard new voices from the study. One was calm while the other squealed excitedly. He guessed that Arthur and Yue had been informed of what was to happen in three days.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ash took out a pot and began to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh apologies for a short chapter~ (and for Golzine being his gross self again OTL) I've been having a hard time writing this week so I decided to keep this one short...hope it's alright! ><"
> 
> For next week, a certain good boy will make his appearance so...please look forward to that~ Chapter 9 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku) thingies~ :]


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next three days, a flurry of excitement swirled around the house.  
  
Dino summoned the best tailors in all of Pumpkingdom to come and design the most extravagant outfits for himself and his sons. People bustled in and out, fabric _whooshed!_ this way and that, and through it all, not a moment’s rest was spared for Ash. Waking before the sun and sleeping only a few hours with the moon, he was kept busy helping Arthur and Yue with their fittings. During that time, his uncle didn’t assign any night work for him, of which he supposed he should at least be grateful for...not that his uncle would ever be deserving of any sort of gratitude, that much Ash was certain.

*     *     *     *     *

Finally, after three days, the night of the ball had arrived.  
  
The moon hung in the sky like an orb, glowing softly against the dark of the night. At exactly eight o’clock, a carriage pulled up outside the house, waiting to bring three guests to the castle—who, at that moment, were making their way to the front door.  
  
“Now remember,” Dino said, smoothing his grey suit, “the customer will arrive in half an hour. He paid quite well, so do _not_ disappoint him,” he looked Ash in the eye, “or me.”  
  
“Honestly, old man, when have I _ever_ failed to provide a good time for anyone?” Ash retorted in a bored voice.  
  
His uncle shot back daggers. “One day I will tame that attitude of yours, but for now,” he turned towards the door, "we have business to attend. Come along, boys.” And with that, he walked swiftly out the door.  
  
Arthur went after him, but not before sneering at Ash on his way out. Ash thought the brown suit looked incredibly hideous on his cousin.  
  
“You’ll wish you’d come with brother and I~ To see what lies beyond this life of yours~!” a voice singsonged from behind.  
  
Ash smirked, “Oh, I’m sure I won’t. And besides,” he turned around, “anywhere that you three go is no place I’d want to be.”  
  
Yue crossed his arms, making his red ballgown slightly _swish!_ “That’s not very nice.”  
  
“And I suppose _you_ know a thing or two about being nice?”  
  
“Hmph! Well, anyhow, enjoy your time without _us three_ ,” he pouted, “because before you know it, we’ll be back by midnight!”  
  
“ _That_ I’m sure I will.”  
  
Head held high, his cousin marched out the door and climbed into the carriage. With a _hyah!_ and a whip of the reins, the carriage left for the castle.  
  
Ash stood in the doorway and watched the carriage grow smaller and smaller, until it became a speck in the distance, and then finally...it disappeared. And with it, a loud silence hung in the air. He gazed into the distance for a moment longer, then returned to reality with a jerk of his head. The customer would be arriving soon; he should go get ready.  
  
Shutting the door, Ash had just turned around when—  
  
_KNOCK! KNOCK!_  
  
Whirling around so fast his neck almost snapped, Ash stared at the door, eyes and mouth wide with disbelief. “But how—?”  
  
In one pull, he swung the door open...revealing a skinny old man draped in purple robes. He grinned, showing several gaps between his teeth.  
  
Ash grimaced. _This is the customer?_ Resisting the urge to slam the door in the man’s face, he asked, “You here for the night?”  
  
The man nodded, wispy white beard swaying with each bob.  
  
“Well then, you’ve come to the right place.” Plastering on his work face, Ash flashed a smile. “This way, please.”  
  
The old man stepped inside. Closing the door, Ash led him down the hall. While they made their way towards one of the “special rooms”, Ash couldn’t help but recall Yue’s last words, _You’ll wish you’d come...to see what lies beyond this life..._  
  
Truth be told, Ash didn’t care much for the chance to visit the castle. What was there to see, anyway? Pampered royals living pampered lives? Ash scoffed. He would rather work the night and then end off with a book in bed. That was the one thing he truly cared about—books. Perhaps it was the feeling of being transported into another world, but his love for reading was the one thing that remained the same when everything else about him had not. And even after having read and reread all the books he kept in the attic, it never bored him to dive back into them because doing so felt very much like visiting old friends.  
  
All of a sudden, curiosity got the better of him...and he wondered what might the royal library look like. Would there be row upon row of bookshelves? Maybe even a tall ladder, used for reaching books that were stacked as high as the ceiling? Or perhaps even—  
  
Ash shook his head; this was all Yue’s fault! He’d make sure to give that damn cousin of his a hard time for putting all these silly thoughts in his head.  
  
Arriving at the room, Ash opened the door and they went inside. _But even so..._ he thought, _what sort of books might be on the shelves at the castle...?_  
  
“Well now, why didn’t you say so!”  
  
Ash whipped around. There, looking as if he knew a secret, the old man twinkled mischievously. Purple smoke suddenly flowed out from beneath his robes, wrapping around him and growing thicker and thicker until he was completely hidden from view.  
  
“ _What in the name of—_ ” Fanning with a hand, Ash was about to open a window when a laugh came from inside the smoke.  
  
“Ah, it feels great to be young again. Hell, I missed this body!” The voice was energetic and full of life, not at all how an old man should sound.  
  
It was as if Ash had been transported into one of his books, for when the purple smoke thinned out, standing where the old man had been only moments ago was a bald and grinning young man. “Didn’t see that coming, did you?”  
  
For once, Ash was at a loss for words. He stood frozen, mouth hanging open.  
  
“Hello, Aslan? You alright?”  
  
Ash blinked. “Wha...I...Who _are_ you?” his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “And hang on, how could you possibly know my name?”  
  
“Ha! I really got you there, didn’t I?”  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow.  
  
The young man beamed. “Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Shorter, and I...” he gave a little bow.  
  
“I am your Fairy Godbrother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand drumroll for Shorter, please! (･ω<)☆
> 
> Sorry for uploading so late~~ I've just been crazy busy this past week (and next week doesn't look so fun either...) but hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3 Let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter 10 (holy smokes we're almost at TEN chapters) will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku) thingies~ :]


	10. Chapter 10

Ash burst out laughing. “My fairy _what?_ ”  
  
“Fairy Godbrother! Or Fairy Godbro, if you will.”  
  
“Well then, _Fairy Godbro_ , why are you here? If you still want to spend the night with me—”  
  
“What? No! That was just my excuse to have you alone at home—”  
  
“So you _do_ want to sleep with me.”  
  
“NO!” Shorter exclaimed, wringing his hands wildly. “Would you just listen? I came here for one purpose, and one purpose only.”  
  
“Oh? And what might that be?”  
  
Shorter grinned. “Couldn’t you have guessed? Aslan, I’m here to take you to the ball!”  
  
To which Ash doubled up laughing again. “Me? The ball? That’s a good one, _Fairy Godbro_.”  
  
“Well, who was the one that sounded like they desperately wanted to visit the royal library?”  
  
Ash stopped. “How did you...? Wait, don’t tell me...”  
  
Shorter crossed his arms and beamed.  
  
“...you can _read minds?_ ”  
  
Shorter jutted out his chin proudly. “One of the many perks of being a Fairy Godbro, you know.”  
  
“Oh heavens...what else did you find out?”  
  
“That...you have an intense fear of pumpkins?” Shorter replied innocently.  
  
Ash turned red. “I’ll have you know, that was all because of my cousins!”  
  
“Yes yes, of course. They once chased you in the dark while wearing carved pumpkins on their h—”  
  
“ _Would you stop?!_ ”  
  
Shorter sniggered. “So, about the ball...you _do_ want to see the royal library, don’t you?”  
  
“Well...” Ash scratched the back of his head. “I-I suppose I do...just a little...”  
  
“But?”  
  
Ash sighed. “But I can’t. My uncle and cousins will be there, and they absolutely _can’t_ find out I left the house. And besides...” he looked at the floor, “I don’t have anything decent to wear.”  
  
“Ah, so _that_ was troubling you?” Shorter grinned. “Well, nothing a little magic can’t fix! But we must hurry,” he pulled back the sleeves of his robes, “after all, even miracles take a little time.” And with a snap of his fingers, a purple wand appeared, hovering in the air until Shorter took it in his hand. And for the third time that night, Ash’s mouth hung wide open. Shorter looked pleased. “Now, let’s see...what would befit a handsome young man, such as yourself? N-not that I think you’re handsome,” he quickly added, seeing Ash raise both eyebrows.  
  
With a flick of his hand, the wand glowed...but just barely...and out sputtered a few sparks. “Hmm, that’s odd.” He tried again.  
  
“Fairy Godbro, is that...supposed to happen?”  
  
“Hell, it must’ve been a long time since I last used the damn thing.” He waved again, arm swinging wider, and this time, _this time_ , a puff of purple smoke floated out. “Aha! There we go!” He grinned mischievously. “I hope you’re ready, for tonight shall be the night in which your destiny changes...forever.”  
  
Before Ash had time to ask what he meant, Shorter flicked the wand towards him, and purple smoke wrapped and swirled around him, as if in an embrace.  
  
Ash closed his eyes. His body felt warm, and the wonderful feeling spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his feet. He still couldn’t believe this was happening; it felt like a dream, a very _realistic_ dream.  
  
As quickly as it appeared, the purple smoke soon faded. Ash opened his eyes. Gone was his shirt, gone were his trousers. Instead, a handsome suit, dark as the night, fitted perfectly on him. The sleeves were just the right length, and ended with cuffs in the shape of stars. The pants, neither too tight nor too loose, ran down his legs and hugged him in all the right places. His usual head of messy golden hair was slicked back, making him look regal beyond words. But perhaps most enchanting of all, were the boots on his feet. Ankle-high and laced, they glimmered a brilliant shade of jade.  
  
“What do you think?” Shorter looked Ash up and down, admiring his creation. “If I may say so, I think this is my best design yet!”  
  
“I-I don’t know what to say...” Ash said, spinning around and taking in the sight of his new clothes. “This is all so…”  
  
“Magical?”  
  
“Yes.” He looked at Shorter. “I can't thank you enough. Now no one will notice if I slip into the castle and take a look at the library!”  
  
“Ah, speaking of which...” Shorter tapped his wand, “you’re going to need a way to get there.” He opened the door and gestured down the hall. “Come! Let us go outside.”

*     *     *     *     *

Once they were both standing outside the house, Shorter raised his arm and waved the wand. This time, a shape formed in the air, a circular shape that grew larger and larger until it seemed to resemble—  
  
“No, no, _no!_ If you think I’m going to set foot in that... _thing_...you better come up with another idea!”  
  
“Aww, but I thought it would make for a splendid carriage~” He dropped his arm, and, with it, the shape faded away.  
  
“ _How_ is using a pumpkin a good idea for a carriage?”  
  
“Aslan, you do realize this land is called _Pumpkingdom_ for a reason, do you not?”  
  
“W-well, yes...! But just because we’re prospering with pumpkins doesn’t mean I should show up at the castle in a...a...a _plant!_ ”  
  
“You’re sure this has nothing to do with what happened with your cousi—”  
  
“ _I’m sure!!_ Now would you _please_ just choose something else.”  
  
Shorter laughed and put up his hands in defence. “Alright, alright~ Let’s see if I can give you another grand entrance.” Looking left and right, he spotted a white mouse scurrying in the grass along the house. Shorter waved his wand. Once again purple smoke floated out, this time wrapping around the confused little mouse. Ash watched as it grew larger and larger. And as it did, its legs grew longer, its tail became bushier, and its whiskers disappeared. When the smoke thinned out, standing before them was a magnificent white horse, mane flowing gently in the wind.  
  
“Better than a pumpkin?” Shorter smirked.  
  
“Much better.”  
  
“Good. Now, the horse knows its way around so it’ll bring you straight to the castle, that way you don’t have to worry about leading him.” Seeing Ash furrow his brow, he added, “What? It’s called _magic_.”  
  
“You know, after all that’s happened tonight, I don’t think I’m surprised to hear you say that.”  
  
Shorter chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
  
After Ash mounted, Shorter gave him one final blessing. “Have a good time, Aslan. And make sure you request a dance with the Prince, alright?” He winked. “Wouldn’t want him to miss out on the chance to see you in my handiwork.”  
  
Ash smirked. “You know that’s not why I’m going.”  
  
“Ah, but I do know that things never go according to plan.” His playful smile suddenly became serious. “And remember this: the magic can only last so long. You _must_ leave before the last stroke of midnight, or else all will return to as it once was.”  
  
Ash grinned. “That’s more than enough time, Fairy Godbro. Thank you for everything.” Patting the horse on its head, it took off in a gallop, and together, they rode towards the castle.  
  
Seeing Ash in his dark suit, riding upon the white steed with his golden hair illuminated by the moonlight...Shorter thought he looked very much like a prince himself. Very much, indeed. Suddenly, he clutched his bald head, eyes panicking. “Hell, I forgot to—! Ah, never mind. I’m sure he’ll think of something with that clever brain of his.”  
  
And with that, he waved his wand...and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy Ash is finally _finally_ going to the ball! //weeps tears of joy~
> 
> And wow, we made it to ten chapters! Thank you all so much for reading and liking and commenting! It's been two months (say whaaat) since I started this fic, and honestly I couldn't have done it without you guys! So thank you~~! It means the world to me knowing you enjoy the fic (＾▽＾)
> 
> Aaanyway chapter 11 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> P.S. I sneaked in a line from Disney's _Cinderella_ somewhere in this chapter, can you find it? :3
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	11. Chapter 11

Just as Shorter had said, the horse knew its way to the castle.  
  
As they rode along, the cool summer air rushed through Ash but could do nothing to help ease his anxious mind. _What was I thinking? The castle is no place for someone like me! How did I ever let Shorter talk me into this?_ Ash sighed. Maybe he should’ve just stayed home...but it was too late now, for the castle was slowly coming into view.  
  
From a distance it looked small and unimpressive, but as they got closer, Ash started to feel the full force of its presence. Tall and grand, the castle was majestic in every way, even with ancient walls that looked like they lived through centuries of life. Each of its tower stood proudly under the night sky. Upon reaching the bridge that led to the castle, the horse slowed down to a trot. When they arrived at the front gate, the guard stationed there took one look at Ash in his fancy attire and opened the gate, bowing as he entered.  
  
Once inside, Ash saw they were in a courtyard. Short shrubberies lined the high walls, and a few trees were placed here and there. In the centre of the courtyard was a stone fountain. Water flowed out from all three levels, and on the very top, Ash noticed two little birds. They were stone birds, of course, and the two of them were frozen in mid-air—forever flying, forever together.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, a clock tower struck nine. Ash guessed he was most likely the last guest to arrive at this hour. Dismounting, he left the horse on its own to drink from the fountain, and walked hesitantly towards the long flight of stairs that led up to the castle. _Well,_ _I suppose this is it...All I have to do is find the library and return by midnight. That shouldn’t be too hard..._ Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath, and walked up the staircase.  
  
The first thing Ash heard was music. Arriving at a balcony, he saw hundreds of people down in the ballroom. Every eligible bachelor of Pumpkingdom was present. Some were talking, while others danced to the waltz playing in the background. A chandelier sparkled from the ceiling. Ash guessed the Prince was somewhere down below. He shook his head; none of that mattered, for he would be gone long before anyone saw him. He looked around and was deciding where he should begin searching for the library...when an irritably familiar voice drifted nearby.  
  
“Did you see the way Blanca kept gazing at my dress? Oh, how he must be burning under his suit right now!”  
  
Ash froze. This could not be happening...the last thing he wanted was to run into anyone, let alone his three least favourite people in the world, who, at that moment, were unfortunately walking up the stairs in his direction. But, hang on...didn’t Shorter say something about being able to fix any problem...? His heart skipped a beat. _Heavens! All that talk about pumpkins and horses...we never had time to set up precautions in case they saw me! Damn it, Shorter!!_  
  
Glancing left and right, he saw guards stationed by every single hallway that branched from the balcony...that is, all except for one. Heart beating wildly, Ash willed himself to stay calm as he walked towards its entrance. When he was sure no one had noticed, he slinked down the dimly lit hall and slipped into the first door he saw.  
  
After making sure the door was securely shut, he closed his eyes and leaned against it to catch his breath. That was close, _too_ close. If they had seen him...  
  
Suddenly, a strange smell filled his nose. It was crisp and papery and...musky? Ash wrinkled his nose and realized it was actually one that he knew, for his room in the attic was almost the same, but could it be...?  
  
He opened his eyes. And for the second time that night, Ash felt as if he was in a dream. Glass windows stretched across an entire wall, revealing stars that twinkled from the night sky. Spiralling staircases led to a second floor, and there was even a movable ladder with wheels. A painting that captured the first ray of dawn shining behind clouds covered the high ceiling. And there, sitting on row upon row of shelves, were hundreds, if not _thousands_ , of books.  
  
Ash took a tentative step, then rushed forward to the nearest shelf. He smiled. He was here, _actually_ here, in the royal library! His fingers trailed along the spines. Some were thick, some were thin...but all of them contained a story waiting to be read.  
  
He was about to climb the ladder and explore when he heard a voice behind one of the shelves. At first he thought the guards had found him, but upon listening, he realized the owner of the voice was talking to himself.  
  
“...what a joke...hiding...my own ball...what would the people say?”  
  
Peeking behind the shelf, Ash saw that the stranger was sitting in a chair and drumming his fingers nervously on a large wooden table. He could only see the back of the stranger’s head, but saw that he had soft raven-black hair, and on top of his head was something gold and shiny and round...  
  
“Y-your ball? Then that means—” Ash quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.  
  
The young man turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! and I'm sorry for always posting so late...I rewrote it twice in order to convey exactly how I wanted it to be (but I think there's still room for improvements and like five more rewrites, haha...  
> And please forgive me for ending on a cliffhanger...! I know everyone's super excited to see Ash and Eiji finally meet >///< but I felt that ending like this was the best way to set up the mood for the next chapter~~ (´∀｀;)
> 
> Anyway chapter 12 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh! Why, hello there~” Instead of questioning Ash or instructing him to leave, the young man looked somewhat embarrassed, like a child caught reading after lights out. He wore a little smile.  
  
And it was the most genuine little smile Ash had ever seen. Years of working in the brothel had taught him to distinguish between smiles, especially ones meant to hide a person’s true colours. But here in front of him, completely and utterly inexplicable, Ash felt kindness and warmth radiating from the young man, whose dazzling white suit brought out his dark wide eyes, which were filled with childlike wonder, as they looked at Ash with curiosity.  
  
“Ah, forgive me!” He stood up. Ash noticed the young man was a head shorter than him. “My name is Eiji. Eiji Okumura.” He bowed. Soft strands of hair fell across his eyes. Ash felt his cheeks grow warm all of a sudden.  
  
Straightening up, the young man smiled. Still in shock, Ash could only sputter out, “Y-you’re the Prince, aren’t you?”  
  
The young man looked down shyly. “Yes, I am.” He rubbed his neck. “It’s embarrassing, isn’t it? For me to hide at my own ball.”  
  
Ash cocked his head. “I’m sure you have your reasons, Your Highness.”  
  
“Oh, please! Call me Eiji.” He tucked both hands behind his back. “It’s just...I wasn’t expecting so many guests to attend. Halfway through meeting everyone, I began to get overwhelmed with it all so I told the guards to let me be for a moment...”  
  
_Ah, so that’s why this hallway was unguarded._ Ash didn’t blame him; meeting so many people all at once...anyone would want to get away for a bit.  
  
When Ash didn’t say anything, Eiji continued, “This whole affair was the Grand Duke’s idea, really. He wanted to help lift my spirits, and I know he’s just looking out for me but—” he covered his mouth with a gloved hand. “I’m sorry! I keep talking about myself.”  
  
Up till now, Ash was contemplating whether or not he should call it a night and just return home...but something about Eiji made him want to stay. He couldn’t exactly tell you why, only that he had never met anyone quite like the Prince, and most likely wouldn’t ever again. “What is it that’s troubling you?” he finally asked.  
  
Eiji smiled apologetically. “It’s...a bit of a long story.”  
  
This time Ash bowed. “Your Highness, it would be my greatest honour to hear more about you— I-I mean...hear more about the woes that have dared to trouble you.”  
  
Eiji giggled, making Ash’s heart flip flop. “Alright, but only if you stop calling me _Your Highness!_ ”  
  
Ash grinned. “That I can’t promise.”  
  
And so, the two of them settled onto a loveseat by the glass window and spent a magical, most wondrous night in the library. (Not _that_ kind of night, what were you thinking?)  
  
Eiji talked about how the Grand Duke was always worrying after him, and how that led him into sending out the invitations for the ball. Ash didn't reveal much about himself, and Eiji didn't press him. Later in the night, he also confided in Ash about inheriting the throne.  
  
“Everyone seems to have their own ideal version of me,” he sighed, “but I’m not sure if I can meet their expectations and become the king they want...” He absentmindedly touched the crown on his head, and glanced out the window. “There are so many things I would do for the people, but...I’m terrified of disappointing everyone.”  
  
“Your Highness...” Ash started, “if I may be so bold...all the kings before you ruled with their own set of ideals, and now you have the chance to show Pumpkingdom that what makes you different makes you... _you._ And kindness isn’t a weakness, Your Highness, it’s a strength...” he trailed off, then turned around and looked bravely into Eiji’s eyes, “it’s _your_ strength. And the fact that you care about the well-being of others shows that you’re more than capable of being a good king.”  
  
For a moment, Eiji could only look at Ash. “I-I don’t know what to say...” He blushed. “Thank you for believing in me. But you know,” he smiled, “part of why Ibe hosted the ball was that he wanted me to find someone who’ll act as my Royal Advisor for when I take the throne.” He face broke into a grin. “He said he won’t be around forever, and it’s funny...I always assumed he would be here whenever I needed him.” He giggled. “Can you imagine? The Grand Duke never aging and forever fussing over everyone in the castle?” He tossed his head back and started laughing. “That would be a sight to see!”  
  
Seeing Eiji laugh in such a carefree way...it sent a flutter in Ash’s heart, and he, too, started to smile...when out of the corner of his eye he saw Eiji’s crown begin to slip. In one swift motion, he leaned forward to catch it the same time Eiji raised a hand, and when their fingers touched, they froze, neither moving, neither breathing. Eiji had never been this close to anyone before, so close that their foreheads almost touched and he could count every golden eyelash around the jade eyes that were looking right into his.  
  
Ash was the first to pull away. He backed into his corner of the couch, blushing furiously. Eiji straightened up the crown, cheeks tinted a soft pink. “Th-thank you.” Neither spoke, and neither made eye contact. Eiji looked down at the marble floor. “Oh, I didn’t notice before, but your boots...” he looked at Ash, “they match your eyes.”  
  
Still startled, Ash could only nod. Eiji cleared his throat nervously. “I, well...this is just a thought, but do you suppose...I-I mean, only if you want to, of course, but seeing as how this _is_ a ball...would you...perhaps...like to—”  
  
_BONG!_  
  
An unmistakable sound rang through the air, piercing the night with its unexpected presence. Loud and clear, it signalled the untimely arrival...of midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And so...the countdown began._
> 
> Aaahh hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was kinda nervous when writing it cuz I wanted to make sure it felt warm and fluffy and sparkly...and not overly sappy hahah~ Let me know what you think (*´∀｀*)
> 
> Anyway chapter 13 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	13. Chapter 13

_BONG!_  
  
Ash leaped up from the couch. The sudden fear in his eyes must’ve confused Eiji, for he asked, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I-I...Forgive me, Your Highness,” he glanced towards the door. “It’s been a most wonderful night, truly!, but I’m afraid I must leave now—”  
  
_BONG!_  
  
“Oh please, wait! I-I don’t even know your name...!” He reached out for the young man’s hand, then quickly pulled back before they touched.  
  
“I’m sorry...” Ash said, taking a step back. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, and with a sad smile...disappeared out the door.  
  
_BONG!_  
  
Still sitting on the couch, Eiji blinked and looked at the empty doorway. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he should pursue the young man. After all, there were probably things about himself that he didn’t want to reveal. But even so…  
  
Realizing that he would most likely never meet anyone quite like that young man ever again, Eiji stood and gave chase.  
  
Dashing out into the hallway, he spotted Ash already near the balcony, and, willing his legs to run faster, he prayed he would catch up and this time, _this time_ , would make sure to ask the young man for his—  
  
“Your Highness!!”  
  
Out of nowhere, Ibe and several servants appeared in his way. “Thank heavens you’re alright! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
  
_BONG!_  
  
Eiji tried to go around them but they blocked his path. “We were so worried when you didn’t return to the ball (and those guards absolutely _refused_ to tell me your whereabouts!) and I—” he peered at Eiji. “Did something happen, Your Highness?”  
  
“I-I’m fine! Please, I must—”  
  
_BONG!_  
  
Ibe cleared his throat. “His Highness has had a very long day. Bones! Kong! Escort Prince Eiji back to his room, and see to it that he is properly rested for the night.”  
  
“Y-yes, sir!”  
  
“No, wait! You don’t understand! I have to go—!”  
  
_BONG!_

*     *     *     *     *

Outside, Ash was already flying down the staircase.  
  
Worried that time was running out, he didn’t notice that one of his shoelaces came undone...until he tripped and tumbled down the last few steps. The boot fell off and landed somewhere among the shrubberies.  
  
_BONG!_  
  
Rubbing his back, he looked around for the white horse and, spotting it near a tree, hobbled over and swung himself on top. Glancing back, he took one last look at the castle, as if capturing the memories it had given him...  
  
_BONG!_  
  
He nudged the horse forward and, together, they burst out the gate.

*     *     *     *     *

It wasn’t until he had repeatedly assured the servants that he was fine and they finally left him alone, did Eiji sneak out his room and rush down to the courtyard, praying he would make it in time but knowing in his heart it was a lie...were his speculations confirmed.  
  
Except for the gentle pouring of water from the fountain, the courtyard was disappointingly still. Eiji looked up at the moon, his chest heavy and tight. _A moment ago we were still in the library, and then it all vanished within a heartbeat…How did things change so quickly?_  
  
Sighing, he was about to return inside when his eye caught something sparkling in the shadows. He walked over.  
  
A single boot lay before him.  
  
Picking it up, he recognized the colour, for it was the exact shade of green he had been looking into all night long.  
  
He glanced out the gates.  
  
...and one he desperately longed to see again...

*     *     *     *     *

 _BONG!_  
  
By now, they were already some distance away. The horse, as if sensing urgency from the way Ash gripped its mane, galloped with all his might.  
  
And Ash...well, earlier when he told Shorter that staying at the castle till midnight was plenty of time, Ash thought he would be spending a quiet night enjoying the books in the library by himself. Had he known he would end up spending the night with company—with the Prince, nonetheless!—he would have demanded that Shorter extend the magic a little bit longer, because being with Eiji and losing himself in those dark eyes...Ash practically forgot that time existed.  
  
_BONG!_  
  
But even so...even though nothing had gone according to plan... he smiled at the memory of Eiji’s touch, _I couldn’t have asked for a better night._  
  
_BONG—!!_  
  
All at once purple smoke appeared, swirling around Ash and the horse. The horse began to shrink, and as it did, Ash slid off to the ground. In an instant, his suit changed to his old clothes and the horse once again became a mouse. Back to its original size, it twitched its nose and looked at Ash, as if saying, _I suppose this is where we go our separate ways now_ , and scurried off into a bush.  
  
Brushing down his clothes, Ash realized that one thing remained the same—the boot had stayed on his foot. He stood up and smirked, _How very thoughtful of you, Shorter._

*     *     *     *     *

By the time he walked back home, his feet were sore and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Once inside, he found that everything was the way it had been before he left. Not a light was on, and not a sound could be heard, so he assumed his uncle and cousins have yet to return.  
  
Taking off the boot, he cradled it in one arm and climbed up to the attic. Pushing open the door, he was about to light a candle when a figure stood up from his bed.  
  
“Well well, if it isn’t my precious kitten.”  
  
The boot fell from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep thank you for waiting, everyone! Recently I've sorta been creatively burned out so that's why this chapter took a little bit longer to write >< But hope you enjoyed it! And Ash...I'm so sorry for giving you happiness one second and pain the next ╥﹏╥
> 
> Anyway chapter 14 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to thank [Eijisthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic) for being the nicest friend anyone could ask for, and for always encouraging me whenever I feel down >///< Please show her fics some love! <33
> 
> also...
> 
> Without spoiling too much, just wanted to give a heads up that this chapter is a little bit dark and contains implied mature subject matter related to _Banana Fish_. Please read with discretion!

“You sent for me, Your Highness?”  
  
Eiji looked up from the map on the library table. “Thank you for coming.”  
  
Yawning, Ibe sat down and asked, “Would you care to explain why you’re still awake at two in the morning?”  
  
To answer, Eiji brought out the boot.  
  
“Wh-where did you get that?”  
  
“I found it, in the courtyard.” He took a deep breath. “I think it belongs to the young man I met tonight.”  
  
“Young...man?” Ibe looked dumbstruck. “Hang on a minute, was _he_ the reason you didn’t return to the ball?”  
  
“Well, yes...but, ” Eiji waved it aside, “now isn’t the time to discuss that.” His eyes became serious. “I need to find him, Ibe. I-I can’t explain everything to you right now but...something in my heart tells me I need to make sure he's alright...and I can't do it alone.”  
  
“O-of course, Your Highness. What do you propose?” He got up and walked towards a shelf. “Shall I look him up in the royal directory, or—”  
  
Eiji sighed. “That’s the problem...I don’t know his name.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Ibe turned around. “But then, how shall we ever find him? Do you at least remember what he looked like?”  
  
Eiji smiled sadly and looked out the window, as if remembering something from a wonderful dream. “He was...unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” _His hair was golden, like the morning dawn. His expressions were genuine but somehow reserved. And his eyes...however much he tried to hide it, they were eyes that have suffered much pain._ “Ibe, please...I _must_ find him.”  
  
Ibe looked at him, studying the determined look in his face. “If he means that much to you, Your Highness...” He nodded. “I will do everything in my power to assist in locating him.”  
  
Eiji leaped up and flung his arms around Ibe, making him stumble backwards.  
  
“My, Your Highness! I haven’t seen you filled with such energy since before your leg was injured!” He grinned. “Could it be you’ve finally found... _the one?_ ”  
  
“Oh, Ibe—!!”

*     *     *     *     *

 Halfway across Pumpkingdom, things at the brothel weren’t going nearly as pleasant...  
  
The belt stopped whipping. “I’ll ask you one more time, what were you doing at the castle?”  
  
“And _I_ already told you, old man, it’s none of your business.”  
  
Dino grabbed his chin, tilting him up. “I see you haven’t been punished enough. Very well, I shall correct that at once.” And he forced himself into Ash once more. They stayed that way throughout the night, Dino using him in any way he pleased, again and again...and again.  
  
And Ash did what he always did: he thought of a particular young man, only this time, instead of floppy brown hair, it was someone with soft raven-black locks, someone with kind eyes, someone whose smile radiated like a star...  
  
On and on the punishment lasted until, finally, morning arrived. Satisfied, Dino dressed himself and was about to leave when he paused by the door. “Oh, and one more thing...” He turned to look at his prize, wrapped up on the bed in stained sheets. “You were always the more attractive nephew, and it pained me to hurt you but...I had no choice but to dispose of Griffin,” he said coldly. “With him alive, I would’ve never been able to use this house and build a future with you.” He turned around. “You’ll never escape me, boy. There’s nowhere for you to go, no one to come for you. I own you, body and soul, and I will always, _always_ , be two steps ahead of you.” And with that, he left the attic.  
  
Ash lay frozen in bed. The only visible movement was a trickle that ran down his face. Tangled among the sheets and covered in bruises, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. But he didn’t care. Griff was gone, his freedom was gone...nothing mattered anymore. He closed his eyes.  
  
A room full of books appeared in his mind, and as it did, a faint smile appeared on his lips. The memory of one perfect evening spent at the castle...far away from here...in the company of a special someone...  
  
He knew he would never again see the Prince, yet the memory...that alone was enough to ease the pain in his body...but not the pain in his soul.

* * *

Three days later, a proclamation was announced.

  
His Royal Highness, Prince Eiji,

  
Has Hereby Commenced A Search Party

  
For One Unnamed Young Man With

  
Golden Hair And Jade Eyes.

  
Prince Eiji Shall Henceforth Visit

  
Every Household In Pumpkingdom

  
And Will Not Rest Until The Young Man

  
Has Been Safely Found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter brought pain to my heart...but I promise everything will be ok in the end...! ><"
> 
> Anyway chapter 15 will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> P.S. Guys we only have two more chapters left to go!! :O Ash and Eiji's tale will be coming to an end soon so...thank you for sticking around this long! I hope you'll look forward to how their story ends!! ヾ(´͈ ᵕ `͈)
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	15. Chapter 15

And so, with the Grand Duke accompanying him, as well as several of his most trusted guards, Prince Eiji visited every house in Pumpkingdom.  
  
He brought the boot with him on his visits, for it was his only clue to finding the mysterious young man. Among those he visited, many could fit the boot and many had golden hair, and although some of them had green eyes, none were the exact same shade he was looking for. With every house they visited, and every disappoint that followed, Eiji’s heart grew heavier.  
  
At last, they came to a house at the edge of Pumpkingdom.  
  
Standing before the brothel, Ibe looked it up and down, brows furrowing doubtfully. “Your Highness...this doesn’t look like a place you should enter.”  
  
Eiji was confused that the young man would live in such a place, but this was the very last house... _Surely he must be inside?_ He dismounted his horse. “We’ve already searched every single house in Pumpkingdom, Ibe. This is the last one. He must be here, I’m sure of it!” And before Ibe could convince him otherwise, he took a deep breath, and, with a look so determined it could’ve raised the fires of hell, Eiji walked up and rang the doorbell.  
  
It was a moment before the door opened. And when it did, a young man appeared, but not the young man Eiji was hoping to see.  
  
Upon seeing the Prince, he narrowed his eyes. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Your Highness?” His tall wild hair loomed over Eiji, but Eiji refused to be intimidated. He cleared his throat. “I’m looking for someone with golden hair and jade-green eyes. Does he happen to live here?”  
  
“Golden hair and...” His narrowed eyes suddenly widened. “Ash...?”  
  
“Ash,” Eiji repeated, feeling the name on his lips. “Yes! Is he here? May I see h—”  
  
“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Your Highness,” a voice singsonged from within the house. Eiji looked up. A woman, no, another young man appeared beyond the doorway. “My brother misheard you and made a mistake. There is no one of that name here.” His thin ponytail dangled like a snake.  
  
“But I thought...” Eiji shook his head. “Please, there must be some mistake. We’ve been to every house in Pumpkingdom and this is the last one...! If I could just explain—”  
  
“I’m afraid not, Your Highness. We’re awfully busy with preparations for tonight’s work. Perhaps you could come back another time.”  
  
Unable to stay silent any longer, Ibe stepped forward. “You dare refuse His Highness?”  
  
“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I really must ask you to leave—”  
  
“That’s enough, Yue!”  
  
All four turned. From the shadows emerged an old, bald man. He had a twitchy moustache and calculating eyes. Eiji distrusted him immediately.  
  
“Pardon my sons, Your Highness.” His voice was dangerously calm. “The two of them seemed to have forgotten their place in this house,” he said quietly, making Arthur and Yue lower their eyes. Returning his gaze to Eiji, the old man smiled, except the smile didn't quite reach his cold eyes. “Do come in, but ah— leave the Duke and your guards. I’m sure they'll be much more comfortable outside.”  
  
Ibe opened his mouth to protest, but Eiji put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Ibe,” he smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be fine.” And with that, he squared his shoulders, and entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, bit of a short chapter this week~ Partly cuz I'm saving everything for the final chapter next week :'D, and partly cuz I was feeling kinda self-conscious again about my writing so...apologies if any of the sentences in this chapter felt awkward ><
> 
> Anyway chapter 16—the last chapter~!!—will be up within a week, and as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)


	16. And they lived...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh thank you for waiting, everyone! Here it is~!  
> I hope you like it (´∇｀♡

Once inside, the old man led him into the living room. “I know why you’ve come, Your Highness,” he said, sitting down.  
  
Eiji nodded, choosing to remain standing. “One of your sons said he goes by the name of ‘Ash’?”  
  
At this, a shadow passed on the old man’s face. “Please wait here.” He got up and walked towards a room. Eiji heard the sound of pots and pans—a kitchen, perhaps?—then the shuffling of feet, and when the old man returned, he wasn’t alone. “Here’s your precious young man from the ball!” and he threw down Ash roughly in front of Eiji.  
  
“Ash!!” Kneeling down, with his heart practically split in half, Eiji took in the sight of him. Ash's clothes were torn and tattered, his neck and arms covered with bruises. “Oh Ash, I finally found you.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, but the Ash in front of him hung his head and kept his eyes on the floor, as if ashamed.  
  
“There, you see? This is who he truly is, a lying piece of scum. He fooled you that night with his looks and charm, Your Highness. It’s what he’s good at.”  
  
Eiji stood up, startled, a fist clenched against his chest. “How can you say that? What has he ever done to you?”  
  
“And let me ask you this: what would a pampered prince like yourself know about the real world?”  
  
Eiji blinked, taken back. “I...”  
  
“You know _nothing_. You have no idea what goes on in the kingdom, what goes on in the lives of the people. Did you really think you had everything figured out? That throwing a ball and meeting a few guests made you qualified to rule this kingdom? I’ll tell you what, you will _never_ become a worthy kin—”  
  
“ _SHUT UP!!_ ”  
  
Eiji turned.  
  
“Don’t you talk about Eiji as if you know him. Don’t you act as if you care about anything besides yourself...!”  
  
“Ash, please...” Eiji begged, but not before noticing that Ash had called him by his name.  
  
“The only things you love are money and power and taking advantage of others,” Ash glared, “so don’t pretend like you care about this kingdom at all.”  
  
Cruel amusement fell on Dino’s face. “You dare speak to me this way? I, who looked after you when not a soul in this world was there for you? I, who acted like a father to you, and raised you as my own son?”  
  
Ash smirked. “I’d rather have died then spend all these years under the same roof as you. I never thought of you as a father, and I never will.”  
  
The moustache twitched. He raised a hand, and before Ash had time to defend himself—  
  
“Nooo—”  
  
_SLAP!_  
  
The front door burst open and Ibe rushed in. “Your Highness! Is everything alrigh—” He froze. “What is going on?”  
  
Slowly, Ash opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were Eiji’s legs in front of him. He looked up.  
  
Eiji stood facing Dino, arms outstretched protectively. His face was turned slightly, and his eyes...they were shut, as if in pain.  
  
And Dino, his mouth opened in a small “o”, still had his hand hanging in midair...  
  
Ibe was the first to recover. “Guards!” he pointed. “Arrest this man at once!”  
  
“What, no! Get your hands off me!” Dino struggled against their hold. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with!”  
  
“For laying a hand on His Highness, running this brothel, and—” Ibe looked at Ash, crumpled on the floor in his torn clothing, “abusing a citizen of Pumpkingdom, you are hereby charged on multiple occasions of crime.”  
  
And so it was, Dino Golzine was taken away where he would live out the rest of his days in exile, but not before he spat a few final words. “You’ll never escape your past,” he directed at Ash. “Mark my words, boy. Filthy scum like you will never _ever_ amount to anything—!” And that was the last time Ash saw his uncle.  
  
“As for you two,” Ibe said, pointing from Arthur to Yue, “I’ll deal with you later.” The brothers looked at each other, defeat settling in their eyes.  
  
Turning to the guards, Ibe ordered them to search the house. “Be thorough! I want every single one of his crimes found and exposed.”  
  
Returning to Eiji, Ibe bowed deeply. “Your Highness, I...” He started sobbing. “P-please accept my deepest apologies for allowing you to be in harm’s way...!”  
  
“Ibe, really~ I’m fine,” Eiji assured him. “I’ll be alright in a few days.”  
  
Ibe nodded, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. Then he reached out and cupped Eiji’s cheek, gently stroking the newly formed bruise.  
  
“...Your Highness?”  
  
Eiji turned. Ash stood looking at him, hands tucked inside his trouser pockets. “Yes, Ash?”  
  
Ibe gave Eiji a pat on the back. “I’ll give you two some space,” he grinned, (“ _Oh,_ _Ibe~!_ ”), winking as he went back to the guards.  
  
Ash cleared his throat. “Your Highness, if you wouldn’t mind...I’d like to show you something.”  
  
Eiji blinked. “Of course.”

*     *     *     *     *

By the time they arrived, the sun was beginning to set, and with it, the sky was painted a peaceful orange.  
  
Eiji had never seen so many flowers in his life. Everywhere he looked, daisies, lilies, and daffodils surrounded him. The meadow was in full bloom.  
  
“This is where he’d used to bring me,” Ash said, gazing into the distance. “My brother and I...we used to play here for entire afternoons, just the two of us. But then...” he turned towards Eiji and sighed. “After he died, I just couldn't visit this place anymore. It’s been so long...” he trailed off.  
  
A hand found his, warm and soft. He looked up.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” said Eiji gently. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He squeezed his hand. “And I’m sorry about your brother...” he said softly. “Truly.”  
  
Ash shook his head. “It’s all in the past now,” he sighed. “But now that you found me...I want you to know we can’t be together,” he said quietly.  
  
“I-I don’t understand—”  
  
“This is my whole life, Your Highness. It’s all I’ve ever known.” He blinked, eyes blurring as he turned away, not daring to look at Eiji. “I don’t belong in your world, I belong here. I just...wanted to show you this before we parted ways.”  
  
“But, Ash—!”  
  
He turned around. Sad green eyes met confused brown ones. “Please, don’t make this any harder, Your Highness. We...we can’t see each other anymore. I don’t understand why you came looking for me but...now you know,” he smiled sadly. “I’m just a dirty whore.”  
  
“No, Ash. _Please_...don’t say that. You’re much more than what they made you into. I know, deep within my heart.”  
  
“Your Highness, please. Forget about that night. Forget everything. Forget...me.” He turned his back against Eiji. A gentle gust of wind blew in their direction, sending a few flower petals dancing through the air. Next thing he knew, warm arms wrapped themselves around him.  
  
“I can’t, Ash,” came a muffled voice against his back. “And I won’t. I-I know this may seem selfish of me but...” his hold tightened, “I’m glad you risked everything to come to the castle that night. Meeting you...talking with you...and getting to know you...that was the happiest night of my life.” He breathed in the scent of cotton and grass. “And when you disappeared without a goodbye...I thought I’d never see you again.”  
  
They stayed that way for a while. Then slowly, Ash turned around. He looked down at the figure resting against his chest. “That was the happiest night of my life too,” he whispered.  
  
Eiji looked up, cheeks wet. “Really?”  
  
Ash sighed. “I didn’t tell you because I was afraid it would make things even harder.”  
  
“Oh, Ash.” Eiji leaned against him. “You wanted to know the reason I searched all of Pumpkingdom for you. Well...” He took a deep breathe. “I wanted to ask you...if you’d like...to come live at the castle with me?” A hint of pink glowed on his cheeks. “It’s just as Ibe said: one day he won’t be here, and as King, I’ll need someone to be my Royal Advisor, and I thought perhaps...”  
  
Ash blinked. “Your Highness, are you asking me to stay by your side?”  
  
“Oh, don’t make me say it again~!”  
  
Ash grinned. “I like it! It has a nice sound.”  
  
Eiji’s face lit up. “Then...it's a ‘yes’?” All of a sudden, warm arms wrapped around _him_.  
  
Ash smiled against his hair. “Only if you ask again~” he teased.  
  
“Ash~!!” His cheeks were definitely red now. Ash grinned, waiting. After a moment, Eiji pulled back and shyly took both of his hands into his own. “Will you, Ash, come live at the castle with me and be my most trusted advisor, so long as we both shall live?”  
  
Still grinning, Ash looked deep into Eiji’s eyes. He saw in them the sun and the moon, the stars and the skies. He saw oceans and mountains, planets and galaxies. But most of all, he saw love. Not the artificial kind he was so accustomed to, but rather, the kind that was only found once in a lifetime; the kind that, so they say, existed only between two souls destined for one another. It was the happiest feeling, to know there was one person in this world who cared for him. Ash couldn’t believe how lucky he was.  
  
“I will.”  
  
Eiji’s eyes widened.  
  
“For you, my Prince,” Ash smiled, “I will do most anything.”  
  
And Eiji embraced him so fast, so hard, that the two of them tumbled onto a blanket of flowers. They laid that way for a while, side by side and never to be separated again.  
  
Eiji brushed back a strand of his golden hair. “There’s so much I want to tell you.”  
  
Ash laughed. “I could say the same, Your Highness. To start off...you know you’re older than me, right?”  
  
It was Eiji’s turn to laugh. “Is that so? Then all the more reason for you to live at the castle so I can look after you!”  
  
Ash smiled. “I’d like that~”  
  
“Any other surprises I should know about?”  
  
“Well, there is one more thing. My real name...it’s Aslan.”  
  
“Aslan...Aslan!” His eyes sparkled. “I think it suits you well!” He stood, and as he did, pulled Aslan up with him, resting one hand on his shoulder and intertwining their fingers with the other. “We didn’t have the chance to do this that night, so if it’s alright...” he said shyly, “may I have this dance?”  
  
Aslan grinned. “Of course, Your Highness.”  
  
“Oh~~ I told you to stop calling me that~~!”  
  
“Well,” Aslan chuckled, “now that we have all the time in the world...” He placed a hand on Eiji’s waist, pulling him close, “I think I’ll be able to keep that promise.”

* * *

 _Later when they returned to the house, Aslan went up to the attic to retrieve the few possessions that would be going with him to the castle, among which included his books and a single boot._  
  
_As he walked out of the house for the very last time, he found Eiji already waiting for him, a warm smile on his face and something green and familiar in his hands_.  
  
_At last, the pair was together. Whole and complete, they knew, deep down, they would always have each other now, and not even midnight could separate them ever again._  
  
  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Ash and Eiji's tale comes to an end (´͈ ᵕ `͈♡
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking around this long! You guys were the motivation that kept me going and, honestly, I couldn't have done it without you >///< So thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this little fic, and for always encouraging me and leaving such nice comments ╥﹏╥ It was really fun talking with you guys each week (〃▽〃)
> 
> And now that the story's over, I'm actually feeling a little sad haha... But don't worry! Ash and Eiji and their world of fairy tales will return soon :D I've got some more Banana Fish retellings planned so...if you guys aren't tired of magic and true love yet, hope you'll look forward to those soon, heehee/// (*´∇｀*
> 
> Anyway~ Hope I'll get to chat with you guys again~! And as always, thank you for reading! (・ω・)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/angieowlie) and [ twitterrr](https://twitter.com/angieowlieotaku)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I may or may not have started writing a short little prequel for Stroke of Midnight... (꒡◡꒡


End file.
